Spring
by SkyFire2
Summary: A not-quite-so-typical fight between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru leads to an interesting revelation on the daiyoukai's part... Pure crack!fluff.


**Spring**  
**by SkyFire**

**Summary:** A not-quite-so-typical fight between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru leads to an interesting revelation on the daiyoukai's part...

**Warnings:** Pure crack!fluff. That's right, crack!fic + fluff. Beware!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFVII or InuYasha and no money is being made.

.

It was typical enough meeting for the two; Sesshoumaru walking silently out of the forest, entering the clearing where the small group was camped with no warning but that given by his impressive youki, only to be greeted by a drawn and transformed Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha's irate _"Sesshoumaru!"_

Like every fight before, that was all it took to goad both brothers into action and soon the air was filled with the ring of steel on steel and the occasional curse or grunt as they each bounded around the clearing and did their best to put more holes in each other than they recieved themselves.

That was common enough to merit almost no notice at all from Inuyasha's companions. An unconcerned, almost bored glance accompanied by a toneless _"Inuyasha's fighting Sesshoumaru again"_ was the sum total of their reaction.

But in one way, that was anything _but_ one of their normal fights and Inuyasha knew it almost immediately. Every time his sword got near Sesshoumaru, a small puff of white would explode up into the air. He couldn't _feel_ the sword making contact but it must have been; why else would that white stuff be going flying? Was he actually winning? He couldn't _smell_ any blood, though.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru," he said with his normal tact, swinging Tetsusaiga as he spoke. "What's wrong with you today? I'm totally kicking your ass!"

Cold golden eyes narrowed. "I think not," he said as he blocked then launched a swing of his own, accompanied by a small puff of white.

"Oh yeah? Then how do you explain all the - pah! Blech! It got in my mouth, oh gross! Pah! - What's all this white stuff flying around when I get close, then?"

Sesshoumaru gave him a galre that spoke volumes about his newly-revised downward estimate of Inuyasha's intelligence. "It is Spring," he said simply then slid Toukijin back into place at his side and walked away, the urge to fight vanquished in the face of the hanyou's ignorance.

Inuyasha just stared at Sesshoumaru's retreating back. "What, that's it? Is that all you've got? Keh, that wasn't even a real fight! And what do you mean it's Spring. I know that! Now what was all the - hey, are you listening, Sesshoumaru?!"

But the daiyoukai was already gone, vanished back into the forest.

Not five minutes later, the two-headed dragon Ah-Un and Sesshoumaru's little human girl Rin walked into the clearing from the side he'd originally entered by. There was a big bulging sack strapped to Ah-Un's saddle and what looked like a giant brush was in Rin's hand. She was picking bits of white out of it and stuffing them into the sack. She brightened when she saw them and hurried over.

"Oh, hello!" she said politely. "Did Lord Sesshoumaru come this way? He left before Rin could finish brushing his tail. We must find him because it's Spring and my lord is shedding most dreadfully and needs Rin to brush him."

Sango pointed helpfully in the direction Sesshoumaru had vanished since Kagome and Miroku were almost strangling as they tried to keep from laughing and Inuyasha just froze, eyes wide.

"Thank you!" Rin said. Then she and Ah-Un left the clearing in pursuit of their lord.

A few long minutes passed before Inuyasha was able to move. His face scrunched up almost immediately in disgust. "He's _shedding?_ I had _Sesshoumaru-fur_ in my _mouth?! _I think I'm gonna be sick."

It didn't help his pride any when his friends lost the fight to hold back their laughter at his words, but what else could they do when their normally rough-and-tough fearless leader turned into a green-faced, spitting and whining child?

"Gee, thanks, guys," he complained. "You have no idea how - pah! Pah! Bleah! - gross that is. Pah! Let's just see how _you_ would - bleah! Pah! Pfffft! - like getting that in your - _Hey!_ Stop laughing, will ya!"

**END**


End file.
